Enemies with Benefits
by Moonhawk88903
Summary: "There is no mutual attraction!" Oliver yelled, interrupting her. Rin smirked. "Suuuure there isn't. Keep telling yourselves that." "Oh, ** off, Rin!" I yelled, starting to get really pissed off. "We fight because we HATE each other, not because we like each other! Nothing has ever gone on between Oliver and I and nothing EVER WILL!"
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

"LEN!" I growled loudly.

The blonde teen didn't even look up at me from his game boy. "What?"

I practically screamed, "Where did you put it?!"

"That's what she said! You always make it too easy Oliver~" he grinned.

I seethed. This idiot has been the special pain in my arse since I arrived here a few months ago. And of course THIS person was my roommate and arch nemesis. The world was too cruel.

I put a hand on my hip and yelled louder, "Where is my music?!"

His smile turned into a mischievous grin, "I don't know~"

I scoffed, "If you don't tell me where you put it right now I'll slug you right in your pretty boy face!"

He smirked, "I knew that one day you would admit I was the more attractive one."

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I WILL!" I retorted.

I ground my teeth, "Len just tell me where you put it! I'm recording that song today!"

He replied in a sing-song voice, "What's the magic word~?"

"Fuck you?" I answered.

He laughed, "You wish~"

"LIKE BLOODY HELL I DO!" I shouted.

He then added, "I'll give you a hint. What's my name?"

I answered cheekily, "Faggot?"

Once again he returned, "You wish~"

"STOP SAYING WEIRD THINGS LIKE THAT!" I hollered.

I sighed. I knew exactly what Len wanted me to say. He wanted me to call him 'Len-sama'. There was NO WAY I was going to do that though, that would be like admitting he was a better Vocaloid or shota than me! Which it's clear that I am obviously THE BEST!

I warned him, "Okay I'm done screwing around here, I seriously need to get those music sheets now. So I'm going to bring in my partner!"

Len ducked under his sheets calling out, "Fuck!"

I undid the lock on James's bird cage and struck a battle pose, "ATTACK!"

Immediately the little yellow bird dived towards Len's bed and began pecking at him. Len was such a baby when it came to things like this, I was sure he would cave soon.

In fact: _3... 2... 1..._

"They're in my underwear drawer!" Len shouted.

I shivered with disgust, "Oh gross! WHY?!"

I could almost hear the smirk in his voice. "Because you'd never look there!"

"DAMN RIGHT I WOULDN'T!" I called out.

I whistled, giving James the cue to stop attacking. He flew down and perched on my shoulder, sending me a sad look.

I stroked him, "Yes, I know you hate Len. Don't worry, you'll be able to do it again soon!"

James chirped, delighted.

Len threw his covers off and glowered at him. "Demon bird."

I put both hands on my hips, "GIVE ME MY MUSIC NOW!"

He sank back down onto his bed. "I already told you where it was."

I made a face, "I AM NOT GOING TO TOUCH YOUR GOD DAMN UNDERWEAR YOU FAGGOT!"

He climbed out of bed and leaned over to get the music, "You know many people would PAY to have the chance to even LOOK at my underwear drawer."

I retorted quickly, not missing a beat, "That's just because they want to see if it's true that you have to buy specially made boxers to for your EXTRA SMALL problem."

He handed me the papers, which I only held through the fabric of my coat.

"Or is it that I have them made to fit my EXTRA LARGE problem? Guess you'll never know now~"

"Thank the Queen," I breathed.

Then I took off running for the recording studio. When everything was finally set up and I was ready to start singing off my music sheet, that's when I noticed the lyrics of this song was about Len being the greatest shota ever.

THAT WANKER REWROTE MY LYRICS!

I'LL KILL HIM!

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so here's the first little taste of Enemies With Benefits! Strangely enough, owlcity89 wrote all of Oliver's chapters and I Len's! (So this chappie was by her)**

**Anyways, this is the fic I mentioned at the end of He's MINE! If I get lazy about posting just give me a little push, it honestly isn't hard to copy and paste and run through for grammatical errors, but I just haven't been feeling like doing anything much at all lately... Sorry for taking so long to finally post this! I really really hope you enjoy it though! Tell us what you think!**

**Also, WARNING, this fic is OliverXLen so it's yaoi (gay), and there will be a lot of crude language, sex scenes, etcetera, (we're so bad! XD), so if you don't like that I suggest you go read a fluffier story of ours. :3 Thank you, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Len's POV**

* * *

I grinned when I heard Oliver running towards the room, shouting something. Ah, so he saw that I rewrote the lyrics.

I'm not sure if I wanted him to not realize that I rewrote them until he was already singing them and embarrass himself or if I wanted him to notice beforehand and come racing back, only to fall into my trap.

Both had very amusing outcomes. I think I'd have been fine with either.

Oliver swung open the door and I grinned. I was an evil genius! Maybe not a very creative one, but evil all the same! I know the put-a-bucket-of-ice-cold-water-on-a-door-and-wait-until-someone-opens-it-and-gets-it-dumped-all-over-them prank was about the most common prank ever and that everyone knew about it, but that didn't make it any less funny when Oliver was covered in freezing water with a bucket dropped on his head.

He blinked in shock for a second as he tried to process what had just happened, and I burst into laughter. "You... the bucket! It... hit you... right in the head!" I managed to say during my laughing fit.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Oliver growled at me, his face darkening.

I merely laughed harder. "Maybe you can try!"

Messing with this guy is so much fun I-

OH MY GOD HE'S ACTUALLY TRYING TO KILL ME!

Oliver lunged towards me with his hands outstretched towards my neck. I yelped and blocked his hands by making an X with my arms in front of me.

"I FUCKING HATE YOU!" he growled, trying to claw past my arms.

I just laughed again and used my arms to push him off of me. "Nice try, but you gotta do better than THAT!"

I grinned and fell into a mock fighting stance and kicked out my leg in a ridiculous over dramatization of the karate move. "Hi-yah!"

Oliver growled and launched his second attack on me. "Get real!" he swung towards me and grabbed my left arm, raising his right.

I grabbed his raised hand with my free one. "Ah, ah, ah!" I chided with a grin. He looked like he was getting more pissed off by the second and he pulled on his arm to break free of my grasp.

In contrast to Oliver's ever-growing string of curses, I began cackling like a madman as we fought for the use of our own arms back.

"I'LL... FUCKING... KILL... YOU!" Oliver panted, trying to wrest his limbs away from me while keeping hold of mine.

I grunted, struggling to hold onto him. His skin was slippery from the water falling on him and he was getting really hard to hold onto.

Oliver suddenly managed to push me backwards onto my bed and I gasped as I made contact with the covers, losing my hold on Oliver.

He grinned victoriously and pinned my arms above my head, straddling me. "Hah!" he panted. "I got you!"

I blinked in surprise at first, but then a mischievous grin spread across my face. "I see you've finally managed to get me in this position! I knew you were a faggot!" I laughed.

He blinked, as though it just struck him how suggestive our current position was. "OH GOD!" he jumped off of me. "FUCK THAT! YOU PERVERT! I AM NOT, REPEAT, _NOT_ QUEER! EVEN IF I WAS, I WOULD NEVER BE ATTRACTED TO YOU ANYWAYS, DICKFACE!" Oliver hollered.

I snickered. "Don't deny it, you know you want m-"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE YOU PUT MY FUCKING LYRICS BEFORE I REALLY KILL YOU!" Oliver's face was red with anger.

I giggled, "Sure, sure, I'd do ANYTHING for you, my sweet li-"

"SHUT UP AND JUST TELL ME WHERE THE REAL LYRICS ARE!" Oliver hollered.

"Why should I? What do I get in return?" I purred, smirking. Man, messing with him really was entertaining.

"YOU GET TO KEEP YOUR ABILITY TO PROCREATE, THAT'S WHAT!" the younger boy yelled in my face.

Shit just got real! I'd like to keep what I have down there, thank you very much!

I raised my hands. "Hey, let's not drag my ability to procreate into the situation!"

"TOO FUCKING LATE! NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!"

I made a pouty face. "Jeez, bossy! You'd think you were my wife! Then again, you-" I muttered before Oliver cut me off.

"AGH! YOU'RE SUCH A FREAK! JUST GET ME MY DAMN LYRICS!" the still soaking-wet Oliver demanded.

"Sure. I'm sure you'll love where I put them," I smirked.

He watched in horror as I reached inside of my pants and pulled out the few sheets of paper, which had been sloppily folded into fourths and shoved inside of my underwear.

I held them out to him graciously with a small smile.

He stared at them disgustedly for a second and I smiled innocently, tilting my head. "Problem?"

"ARE YOU... YES THERE'S A PROBLEM, THEY WERE INSIDE YOUR FUCKING PANTS! FUCK. MY. LIFE!"

The look on his face...

Like I said, messing with this guy _never_ gets old.

* * *

**A/N: Woo, next chapter! This being a Len chapter, it was written by me. Sorry I took so long to get this up, I kind of died on this site this past month huh... But here it is now, so enjoy!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I think I might throw up, it's just so disgusting! I had to carry my lyrics that had been in LEN'S FUCKING PANTS! Of course I never actually TOUCHED the papers, I had gloves on, but still I felt contaminated. Seriously that guy was fucking sick! Who the bloody hell would do something like that?! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!

Well I could try stuffing something of his down my pants, but I bet the queer would actually LIKE that! The freak! Besides, I wasn't going to reuse his material! No, I was going to get to get him MY way. And it was going to be good!

I opened the door and to my horror a bucket fell on me and I was covered in icy water AGAIN. Len was rolling on the floor laughing, actual tears in his eyes, "You fell for it TWICE in the same day! Oliver you're an idiot!"

I stomped over to him, "YOU FUCKING WANKER!"

He sat up, wiping away his tears of laughter. "I won't deny that I am!"

My eye twitched and I kicked him, "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" How could he be so casual talking about shit like that!

He grabbed my ankle and pulled, making me fall down onto my back. I growled, sitting back up, and threw punch at his stupid face. He dodged it and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. He then wrapped his arms around me and flipped me onto the floor. Then he sat on me and pinned my arms. He leaned his face closer to mine.

My eyes went wide and I cursed as I felt my cheeks heat, "IF YOU KISS ME I'LL FUCKING FEED YOUR BALLS TO MY BIRD, YOU FLAMER!"

He smirked, "Kiss you?! Is THAT what you want you queer?! I was just going to burp in your face!"

I blushed harder, "YOU'RE THE ONE WITH YOUR ARSE ON ME YOU FAG!"

He wiggled his arse a bit, "You fucking like that don't you?! You cocksucker!"

I flailed my arms about trying to loosen his grip, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!"

Suddenly the door burst open and Rin opened the door, "Hey what the-!"

She then stopped and grinned. "So you two are FINALLY going out?!"

Len and I shouted at the same time, "WHAT THE FUCK?!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's POV**

* * *

I stared up in horror at Rin. Why the hell would she think OLIVER and I were dating?!

First of all, I AM NOT GAY. I AM NOT BISEXUAL. I AM FUCKING STRAIGHT. WHY IS THAT SO HARD TO COMPREHEND?! Rin's always saying weird shit like that, and I keep telling her that I'm not gay! But does she listen? NO, SHE FUCKING DOESN'T.

Second of all, I HATE OLIVER. Yeah, its fun to mess with him, but thats because I HATE him, goddamnit!

Why the hell would I ever like him?! Even if I WAS gay, (which I just established I am not!), I definitely wouldn't like Oliver! He's... he's... he's OLIVER!

"Aw, don't deny it! Just come out of the closet already, we all know!" she giggled.

My jaw dropped and I jumped off of Oliver, undignified. "I'M NOT COMING OUT OF THE CLOSET BECAUSE I'M NOT IN THE CLOSET! I'M FUCKING STRAIGHT!"

"LEN might be gay but _I_ am definitely NOT!" Oliver stood up as well.

I turned to him angrily. "Hey, I'M NOT GAY! YOU'RE THE GAY ONE!"

Rin giggled again. "You two are so cute when you fight!~"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Oliver hollered.

"WHY WOULD YOU EVEN THINK WE'RE GAY?!" I demanded.

She blinked as if surprised I would even ask that, giving me a 'well, who DOESN'T think you're gay?' look. "Well, it's kind of obvious. The way you two fight, its clear that you're just trying to deny your mutual attraction a-"

"THERE IS NO MUTUAL ATTRACTION!" Oliver yelled, interrupting her.

Rin smirked. "Suuuure there isn't. Keep telling yourselves that."

"OH, FUCK OFF, RIN!" I yelled, starting to get really pissed off. "WE FIGHT BECAUSE WE HATE EACH OTHER, NOT BECAUSE WE LIKE EACH OTHER! NOTHING HAS EVER GONE ON BETWEEN OLIVER AND I AND NOTHING EVER WILL!" I growled.

"Don't say that! You're breaking my yaoi fangirl heart!" she frowned.

"FUCK YOUR YAOI FANGIRL HEART!" I responded.

Rin crossed her arms and stomped out. "Fine, but when you two get together, I'm going to say _I TOLD YOU SO!_"


	5. Chapter 5

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

A COUPLE with Len?! NO WAY! NEVER NEVER NEVER! Len's the worst! I HATE him! There are absolutely NO redeeming qualities in him AT ALL! Besides, I am 100% straight! There is no way I would ever be with a guy! I WILL NEVER DO IT!

Len gave me a look, "Don't even think about it queer!"

I felt a vein throb in my fore head, "THIS FROM THE PERSON WHO WAS JUST RUBBING HIS ARSE ON ME?!"

He smiled maliciously, "I was just showing you what you were never going to have~"

I raised an eyebrow, "A gay lap dance?"

"Never say never~" he sang.

I smirked, "So you ARE going to give me your arse?!"

He frowned, "NEVER!"

My smile grew, "Say never!"

His cheeks heated as he realized how stupid he sounded, "Fuck off! Ass licker!"

I frowned, "YOU fuck off cock jockey!"

We glowered at each other for a few minutes before I stood up, "I'm going to go take a shower, so try to contain yourself from peeking."

Len rolled his eyes, "I hardly doubt there is anything to actually see. And by the way I'M taking a shower."

"I'm the sopping wet one!" I growled.

Len replied, "I know your attracted to me and all Oliver, but you don't have to tell me that!"

I blushed slightly and growled, "YOU FUCKING PERVERT! WATER WET! WATER WET!"

He grinned cheekily. "Either way, you're already wet so now it's my turn."

My eye twitched, "Please tell me you don't ACTUALLY do that in our shower."

"No promises~" he grinned harder.

I tackled him and we fell to the floor, "I'M taking a shower!"

He pushed me off of him, "Over my dead body!"

I smiled, shoving him back towards the floor. "My pleasure!"

* * *

**A/N: Owlcity's comebacks are the best things ever! Where the heck did she come up with 'cock jockey' though? It's beautiful! XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Len's POV**

* * *

I growled and jumped up. Like HELL I was going to let him take a shower before me!

I grabbed my towel off my bed. Oliver saw me and quickly ran for the bathroom, but I raced alongside and we both slammed through the door.

"Oh, you wanna shower with me?! Hate to break it to you, but I'm not a fucking queer like you!" I pushed him towards the door.

"NO, YOU'RE the cocksucker, I already told you I was taking a shower first, so what do you do?! Come in the fucking bathroom with me!" Oliver shoved me back.

"No, I'M showering first, prick! Get the fuck out!" I hit him with my towel.

"Motherfucker!" Oliver growled, slapping me back with his towel.

I hit him again with my towel, forcing him back towards the door. He stepped forward and forced me to move back to avoid getting bitch-slapped with a towel. The back of my legs touched the bathtub and I almost fell in backwards.

"Fucking bitch!" I regained my balance and flung my towel around to block his hits and try to make contact with his skin.

"Quit fucking having a towel fight with me and get the hell out!" he growled.

"You're the one who has to leave!" I snarled, pushing him against the door, which slammed shut. He let out a sharp yelp as his back collided with the door knob so hard that it moved and was now crooked in the door.

"OW, YOU MOTHERFUCKER! OW, SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Oliver held the small of his back.

I just stared at the door knob in horror.

"YOU NEARLY JUST BROKE MY BACK, MOTHERFUCKER!" Oliver howled, rubbing his back.

I ignored him and walked over to the knob, twisting it.

Sure enough, I was right. Nothing.

"OH, SO NOOOOW YOU'RE LEAVING?! AFTER YOU NEARLY KILLED ME?!" Oliver hollered.

"I can't leave. We're fucking locked in!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

I scoffed, "Len you're such a pussy, move over!"

I shoved him out of the way and tried turning the door handle myself. Damn, he was right! I can't get it to turn!

I cursed, "Shit!"

He rolled his eyes, "I TOLD you, dumbfuck!"

I snarled at the insult but then took a deep breath.

"So... what now?" I asked slowly.

He sighed, "I guess we'll just have to wait for people to notice we're missing..."

I moaned, "We're going to die in here."

Once my lower back hit the wall I winced and cried out painfully, "Seriously what the fuck Len?! My back is totally messed up now!"

He replied, "Geez Oliver you're such a whiny bitch! I bet your back is fine!"

I barked back, "It's NOT fine! My goddamn back fucking bent the door knob!"  
His eyes flickered to the door handle and then back at me, an emotion flashed in his eyes that I didn't recognize, and he walked over and pulled up the back of my shirt.

"LEN YOU PERVERTED GAY FUCK! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at him.

He ignored me and pulled up my shirt farther up, spinning me around a bit to look at my back. "It's just a bruise."

Len let my shirt flop back down and scoffed, "Like I said, you're fine."

I looked away from him, huffing, "Whatever. I still don't forgive you!"

Why'd he do that anyway...? Shouldn't he be happy or laughed at me because I was hurt?

* * *

**A/N: Finally posting more of this! Sorry for the wait guys... *sweat drops***


	8. Chapter 8

**Len's POV**

* * *

Ungrateful bitch! I just freaking tried to help him and make sure he was okay, so what does he do? Screams at me and then says he doesn't forgive me, that's what he does! I don't know why I even bothered!

"I could've just not given a fuck! What if it was serious?! Ungrateful little fucker! I always take care to help anyone who gets hurt, but I won't bother with you from now on! So if one day you're laying on the ground bleeding to death and I'm your last hope, what do you think I'm going to do? I'm going to LAUGH AS I WATCH YOU BLEED OUT!" I spat at him.

"I'LL be the one watching YOU bleed to death if you don't shut the hell up!" Oliver growled, rubbing his lower back and wincing.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right! If you're being such a little bitch over a little bruise, how do you think you're ever going to kill me?"

"IT'S NOT JUST A LITTLE BRUISE! YOU SLAMMED MY BACK AGAINST THE FUCKING DOORKNOB SO HARD IT BROKE! YOU KNOW WHAT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SHOVED ME INTO THE FUCKING DOOR AND LOCKED US IN!" Oliver exploded.

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOUR FAT ASS BROKE THE GODDAMN DOOR?! IT'S NOT LIKE I MEANT TO GET LOCKED IN HERE WITH YOU!" I hollered back.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FAT, YOU'RE BIGGER THAN ME!" Oliver shouted in return.

"YEAH, TALLER THAN YOU! YOU'RE HORIZONTALLY CHALLENGED!"

"NO, I'M FUCKING NOT! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING, BUTTERBALL!" Oliver yelled.

"YOU BETTER NOT FUCKING CALL ME THAT OR I WILL TEAR YOUR FUCKING FAT ASS APART!" I snarled.

"I CAN SAY WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT... _BUTTERBALL._"

He's dead.

* * *

**A/N: Gosh, for two little twigs they sure seem to like throwing cheesy fat insults at each other...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oliver's POV**

* * *

Len suddenly pounced on me and I ducked under his reach, wanting to get the _fuck_ away from that door. He spun around to meet me and grabbed for an arm. We both managed to grip each other's forearms and then slid our hands down to get a better hold on the other's wrist. We mimicked this movement with our other hands and soon we were in a game of mercy.

We both slid and spun around on the title, using all of our might to fight the other person's push. Len suddenly overpowered me though and pushed me towards the bath tub.

The back of my legs were swept from under me as I fell back into the bath, and Len came down with me because of the force he used. And because of the position we were in when we fell, we landed with our faces knocking together. ...As well as our lips.

As soon as he realized what happened he pulled away, "OLIVER YOU FUCKING-"

Suddenly his eyes went wide, "OH MY GOD OLIVER!"

OW OW OW! Holy shit! My head fucking hurts! I had landed of course with the back of my head hitting the bath tub and Len's forehead had collided with mine.

Len pulled me up into a seated position, freaking out, "OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!"

My vision was blurry and I felt like throwing up...

"IT'S OKAY IT'S OKAY!" Len yelled, seemingly almost to himself. Why was he freaking out so much?

He brought a towel to the back of my head.

I hissed, "OW THAT FUCKING HURTS!"

He cried, "SORRY!"

He pulled the towel away from my head and I saw blood, a LOT of it. OH SHIT!


	10. Chapter 10

**Len's POV**

* * *

HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT, HOLY SHIT. OLIVER'S FUCKING DYING! THERE'S SO MUCH BLOOD EVERYWHERE!

"HELP! LET US THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled at the ceiling, pressing my towel to his head.

"HELP, HELP, HEEELP!" I hollered louder. I wanted to go bang on the door but I had to try and stop the bleeding on Oliver's head!

"HEEEEEELP, OLIVER'S DYIIIINGGGG!" I wailed.

"I'm dying?!" Oliver looked really out of it and his eye didn't look focused.

"NO, YOU'RE FINE, YOU'RE FINE! WE JUST NEED TO GET HELP! HELP! HEEEEEELLLPPP, I SAID!" I started to freak out. The blood wasn't stopping, WHY WASN'T IT STOPPING?!

Finally I heard Rin's annoyed voice outside the door. "What the hell are you yelling-?!"

"RIN! CALL 911!" I yelped.

"What?! Why, what's wrong?!" Rin seemed scared now.

"I THINK OLIVER BROKE HIS HEAD! HE'S BLEEDING ALL OVER THE PLACE RIN, OH MY GOD!"

Oliver was looking really woozy now and he didn't seem to be processing what was happening. He was just staring at my shoulder like there was something very interesting there.

"WHAT?! I'M COMING IN!" Rin yelled. The door shook as Rin tried to open it.

"NO, THE DOOR HANDLE'S BROKEN! JUST CALL NINE-ONE-OOOOOOONE!" I hollered, getting more anxious. This is serious shit! Just call fucking 911 already, woman!

I heard some beeping noises and realized Rin was dialing on her cellphone, so I was able to turn my attention back to Oliver without worrying about 911 getting called.

The towel was soaked through with blood and I felt a lurching in my stomach, like I was going to throw up any second. "Oh god, oh god...!" I pressed the towel against his head harder and he moaned a little. I was supporting all of his weight now to keep him sitting up so that I could hold the towel against his head.

Rin was talking with the operator now, and she called to me through the door, "They're on their way! The operator says to try and stop the bleeding in the meantime!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I'M _DOING_?!" I pressed the towel to Oliver's head more forcefully. I couldn't tell if the bleeding was slowing down or not because the towel was already covered in a pretty solid red.

And that was when Oliver passed out. His eyes closed and he groaned, suddenly becoming a deadweight in my arms. "AH! OH MY GOD! RIN, I THINK HE'S DEAD! HE'S DEAD, HE'S DEAD, I KILLED HIM!"

"WHAT?! Oh my god, just keep trying to stop the bleeding, maybe they can save him! Just keep trying!" she begged me.

I wouldn't stop trying if she paid me, was she kidding?! Of course I wasn't giving up, I mean, I know I said I would let him die if he was bleeding to death, but HE'S BLEEDING TO DEATH!

After a while of internally panicking and holding the cloth against his head, I suddenly heard a lot of noise outside the door.

"Step aside ma'am, we're going to have to break the door down! IS THE AREA CLEAR IN THERE?" A man's deep voice sounded.

"JUST HURRY!" I called back, desperately hanging on to Oliver.

There was a large smash and the door fell to the ground, a paramedic rushing in. He replaced my hand over the towel on Oliver's head and shoved me out of the way. Another man grabbed my elbow and pulled me out of the bathroom so that they could bring in the stretcher and do whatever it is paramedics do when someone's dying of blood loss in the middle of a bathroom.

Rin grabbed on to me as soon as I stepped aside of the doorway. "Len! Len, what happened?! Is Oliver okay?! Is he really dying?!"

I breathed deeply for a few seconds before beginning nervously, still worked up, "...H-he hit his head on the bathtub... And as far as whether he'll live or not... I don't really know, b-but... that was a lot of blood." I said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Len! I know how much Oliver means to you! I'm sure he'll be alright, though!" she said, leaning against me. I was hardly listening.

I watched as a stretcher was quickly rolled out of the bathroom door with Oliver strapped on to it, emergency responders all around the room in chaos, trying to get Oliver out of there.

"Wait! Oliver!" I reached a hand out towards the stretcher and a paramedic walked over to me.

"He'll be okay, we're going to take very good care of him, alright kid?"

I nodded dumbly as he pulled out a clipboard and started asking Rin and I questions about what had happened and such. I wasn't really paying attention to anything he said as I stared out the door after Oliver. Oliver...

I hope he's alright...

* * *

**A/N: Aw, concerned Len! Wait, concerned Len?! Dun dun dun!**


End file.
